


Donuts With Sprinkles

by MamaFriesmeal



Category: Kamen Rider Wizard
Genre: Dragon can possess Haruto like an imagin I guess, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4089604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaFriesmeal/pseuds/MamaFriesmeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rinko and Dragon buy donuts for Haruto's birthday. Dragon doesn't really understand how birthdays work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Donuts With Sprinkles

The decorations were taken care of. It had taken weeks to get together streamers and balloons and necessary table-settings all themed around donuts, but Daimon Rinko was not a quitter and she had pulled it together. Shunpei and Kosuke had been left in charge of actually setting everything up while Rinko went out to get their replacement for a birthday cake. This was Haruto after all, so why have cake when there could be donuts? Especially when she’d gone through all of the trouble to theme the party that way.

Since that morning, Haruto’s body had been occupied by Dragon. The two generally had an agreement that Dragon wouldn’t just take over without permission, but Dragon feared Rinko much more than Haruto and she had insisted that Dragon take over before Haruto woke up that morning so that the party would be a surprise. Dragon had sat silently, patiently on the sofa all morning while the preparations were made until Rinko insisted he follow her out to the donut cart. “I’ll need someone to help me carry them back.” she had explained, and Dragon saw that as a valid reason. He was more comfortable alone with her than among the others, especially without her, so he gave no protest.

“The Wizard has only ever eaten the plain ones, Rinko Human.” Dragon said as he stared at the case displaying that day’s flavors.

“It’s his birthday. He can’t just have plain ones.” Rinko responded and she continued to pick out various flavors with the owner. “He will get sprinkles and he will like it.”

Dragon continued to watch the donuts being placed into the large pink paper bag. “Are the “sprinkles” a requirement of the ceremony for celebrating the anniversary of a human birth?” He cocked his head to the side curiously, not taking his eyes from the bag of food. Rinko looked over at Dragon, then laughed softly and nodded.

“Yes. Absolutely necessary.” She responded with complete certainty. Dragon had no reason to believe she wasn’t being completely serious. He didn’t really understand why humans celebrated the anniversary of their birth at all. Was it to celebrate that they had managed not to die for another year?

As Rinko handed him the bag, Dragon finally looked to her curiously, “Rinko Human?”

“Yes?” Rinko watched Dragon as she fished her wallet from her purse to pay for the donuts.

“Will we also have the sprinkles on the anniversary of my birth?”

Rinko went still, surprised by the question. At first, she wasn’t sure how to respond. Did Dragon even have a birthday? …No, of course he did. The first Sabbat would have been the day that Dragon was born. Haruto would know the date. Maybe Wajima too. It wouldn’t be impossible to throw some small celebration for Dragon.

So Rinko smiled and nodded, patting his arm. “All the sprinkles you want, big guy.”


End file.
